


the end of a decade (but the start of an age)

by afire



Series: hold on to spinning around [4]
Category: Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, post—hogwarts, this is the sweetest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: In which Riley is a little smitten and a lot in love, but that's okay because so is Maya.(or: the girls after hogwarts)





	

Riley wakes to the sun slanting across her face, squinting as she yawns and stretches, blinking blearily at the ceiling. Next to her Maya snuffles, curling in closer, and Riley smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It's a Sunday, which means Riley doesn't have to be in the office, and Maya has a day off from practice, so they're allowed to sleep in.

The clock floating half an inch above the bedside table tells her that it's nine in the morning, which is way too early to be awake on a day off. Riley allows her eyes to drift shut, turning to her right and flinging an arm around Maya's waist, letting her breathing even out until she slides back into sleep.

The next time she wakes up it's to Maya dusting feather-light kisses across her collar bone. She's smiling when she opens her eyes, laughing breathily as Maya rolls on top of her.

"Good morning."

In the sunlight, Maya's eyes are the bluest that Riley has ever seen, and she only realizes she's staring when Maya blinks uncharacteristically slowly, letting a lazy smile stretch across her face. "It's four minutes to noon, honey."

Riley shrugs, lifting her arms above her head to stretch and grinning when she hears Maya's breath hitch. "That means it's still morning," she says, reaching upwards absentmindedly to dance her fingers across her girlfriend's cheek, sighing happily when she wrinkles her nose in protest.

Maya twists suddenly, sliding off the bed and standing up to stretch, drawing her arms above her head as she unconsciously rises into a tiptoe. The shirt she's wearing rides up and Riley's eyes are drawn to the strip of tan skin that's revealed, feeling her cheeks heat up. Maya drops back down, reaching for her wand on their nightstand and swiftly summoning the glasses that she wears on lazy days when she can't be bothered with contacts.

Riley hums contentedly, happy to lie there a bit longer as Maya puts her glasses on, blinking a few times as her world comes into focus. "You look cute with your glasses," she says, reaching out blindly to grab hold of Maya's hand and pull her closer to the bed, "I don't know why you insist on contacts so much."

Maya huffs, "I've broken like a dozen pairs playing Quidditch, it's annoying." She leans down to kiss Riley on the nose, straightening up and cracking her knuckles, "I'm going to brush my teeth and make food while you drag yourself out of bed."

 

**✨ ✨ ✨**

 

When Riley pads into the kitchen, pulling her hair back into a haphazard bun, Maya is poking at a pot on the stove with her wand and muttering something under her breath.

"What are you making?"

Riley drapes herself over Maya's shoulders, letting her arms rest around her girlfriend's neck as she peers into the pot. It appears to be spaghetti, or some variation of it. Maya taps her wand on the side of the pot and makes a noise of satisfaction as boiling water starts to appear.

"It's funny how spaghetti is straight until you boil it," Riley says nonchalantly, watching as a bottle of sauce floats down from one of the many cabinets above the counter.

Maya pushes the sauce into a corner so she doesn't accidentally knock it to the floor, something that happens all too often. She leans over the pot to make sure the spaghetti is cooking before she turns around, tucking her wand behind her ear and crossing her arms. "I think, maybe, if you start throwing straight people into boiling water in a quest to make them gay it'll put a strain on our relationship."

Riley laughs, rolling her eyes as she reaches forward to hook her index finger into the waistband of Maya's shorts, tugging gently. Maya sways into her touch, bringing her arms up to rest on Riley's shoulders, delicate fingers brushing the side of her neck. "I think we'll be okay," Riley says breathily, inching forward to steal a kiss.

Maya's wand starts squawking before Riley can close the distance and she frowns, brows furrowing. Maya shoots her an apologetic look, reaching up to her ear to grab her wand and flicking it once to stop the noise before spinning around to check on the spaghetti.

"You owe me a kiss," Riley whines, sliding forward and hopping up onto the counter next to the stove, leaning back on her hands as Maya smiles amusedly at her.

"Pass me the plates and then maybe you'll get it," Maya retorts, summoning two forks and the salt shaker with a flick of her wand.

Riley huffs, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie for her own wand, pointing it at the cabinet above her head before mumbling ' _Locomotor plates_ ' and watching as the dishes levitate toward Maya, landing gently next to the bottle of sauce that she'd pushed into the corner earlier.

Ten minutes later they're sitting at the tiny wooden table in the middle of their kitchen, the pot washing itself in the sink while they eat. Maya twirls her fork in an attempt to pick up some spaghetti, frowning when the noodles fall off the end of the utensil.

"You need to commit to it, peaches."

"I'm _committing_. I'm committing so much right now, I'll have you know, food is very important to me."

"You're drinking chocolate milk with spaghetti."

"Like I said, food is very important to me," Maya retorts, picking up her glass of chocolate milk and making a show of taking a big sip.

Riley rolls her eyes but she's smiling, because Maya is cute and they're sitting in the kitchen of _their_ apartment eating brunch or lunch or whatever this meal is called and she's just really happy.

 

**✨ ✨ ✨**

 

"Maya."

"Mmm, Riles? What?"

They're squashed into the couch and the television that Maya insisted they needed to get is playing some sort of commercial that Riley can't make head or tail of, it doesn't help that she's just woken up from an impromptu nap.

Maya is lying on top of her, arms around Riley's ribcage and their legs hopelessly tangled. She's drifted back to sleep in the time it took Riley to get her bearings and snuffles softly, warm breath fanning over Riley's collarbone.

"Nevermind," Riley breathes, dropping a kiss to the top of Maya's head before checking the time on the clock that sits on the wall opposite them. It's six in the evening, and all they've done today is eat spaghetti and watch a weird movie that didn't make much sense.

This is exactly how she wants to spend every Sunday, ever, for the rest of her life.

Riley wakes up to someone pressing kisses to the underside of her jaw, blinking blearily as Maya's face comes into focus above her.

"Oh," she smiles, still half-asleep, "hey."

"Hey, honey."

"What time is it?"

"Like, almost ten."

"At night?" Riley asks, confused, because she distinctly remembers closing her eyes at six and it can't already be ten.

Maya huffs out a laugh, "Yes, at night."

"I'm hungry," Riley says, because she is, and has even less of a filter when she's still trying to chase away the hazy fog of sleep that's decided to settle around her eyelids.

Maya sits up, crossing her arms as she thinks. Riley just enjoys looking at the silhouette of her girlfriend, backlit in the moonlight that's pouring through the bedroom window and making its way to the couch.

"Let's go to the store."

"I love you."

Their words overlap and Maya startles, blue eyes wide in the semi-darkness as Riley, finally awake, laughs softly.

"I love you, too, Riles, do you want to go to the store?"

"What for?"

"To get food, you said you were hungry."

Riley takes a second to weigh the pros and cons before nodding, "Yeah, okay, grab the list off the fridge so we can do all the other shopping as well."

 

**✨ ✨ ✨**

 

"Maya," Riley hisses, flapping the list in front of her girlfriend's face as she leans over the trolley to squint at the packets of chocolate chip cookies.

"What?"

"Why is there 'twelve garden gnomes' on the shopping list? Wait- there's also 'a will to live' and 'two dozen sunflowers' what in _Merlin's name_?"

Maya picks up one of the value packs, chucking it into the trolley and watching as it lands next to the mushrooms, dusting her hands off and turning to Riley. "I might have gotten drunk on the Wednesday night you had to work overtime and decided to add a bunch of stuff," she says nonchalantly.

"And you didn't, like, cross it off later?"

"I mean I figured if we could find a will to live in the store we might as well get it."

Riley blinks twice and decides not to pursue the subject matter, moving on to the next item on the list, which is milk, because they seem to go through it at an alarming rate. Riley isn't surprised, Maya eats at least three bowls of cereal for breakfast on normal days and even more when she has a match to play.

Riley wanders off to the dairy aisle, picking up a jug of milk and a tub of yoghurt before making her way back to the trolley and depositing the items, noticing that Maya has disappeared. This isn't an uncommon occurrence, Maya usually gets side-tracked halfway to getting something and will appear with an armful of food they don't really need but will get anyway when Riley's paying up.

Riley consults the list, deciding that she'll get some apples even though neither of them wrote it down, pushing the trolley toward the fruit section and keeping an eye out for Maya at the same time. The store is mostly empty because it's half past ten on a Sunday night so all she can hear is the squeaking of her sneakers and the soft click-clack of the trolley wheels over the ceramic tiles.

There's something special about empty grocery stores at night, the feeling of being larger than reality accentuated by the flickering lights and the hum of the air conditioners. Riley has never done her shopping at one before she moved in with Maya, but she has to admit, the Muggles definitely have their own type of magic.

Maya catches up with her at the register, arms laden down with boxes of Kit-Kats and a stray packet of microwave popcorn. Riley pretends to be annoyed by the sheer amount of calories she's holding but Maya smiles at her, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek before pulling her wallet out of her jacket pocket, and all's forgiven before they even finish paying up.

Outside, the night air is cool on her skin, and Riley tilts her face up to the sky, taking a deep breath and exhaling into the night, watching as her breath materializes in front of her face. Maya is watching her with this dreamy look in her eyes and Riley would call her out for it but it's eleven o' clock on a Sunday night and it's a rare long weekend so she lets it slide.

They split the bags evenly between them before scooting into the shadowed alleyway behind the grocery store to Apparate back to the apartment. The doorstep is a little small for the both of them to fit comfortably but Maya has her wand out, whispering their spell to the door and shoving it back into her back pocket when they both hear a small click.

They tumble in, Riley kicking the door shut behind her and dropping the bags on the floor next to the kitchen counter. Maya picks out the packet of microwave popcorn, waving it around in the dark, a fluorescent grin on her face.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Riley laments, flicking her own wand to catch the lights. They stutter on just as Maya loses her grip on the packet and it flies across the room to land next to the dishwasher.

Riley laughs and Maya pouts, slinking across the kitchen to pick it up. "You're not getting any," she says, tearing the plastic open and shoving the bag of kernels into the microwave, selecting the time before hitting the start button and spinning around, arms folded across her chest in mock indignation.

"Aww, come on peaches."

"Nope."

Riley pads across the kitchen, stopping half a foot in front of Maya and leaning down, smiling delightedly in the face of her girlfriend's exaggerated frown. "Please?"

Maya huffs, pulling Riley toward her for a short, bruising kiss before throwing her arms up and walking toward the living room. "You're getting the bowl, it's on the top shelf," she calls over her shoulder.

 

**✨ ✨ ✨**

 

It turns out, there's really nothing good on TV (or magic picture box, as Riley likes to call it) at a quarter past eleven, which is a bummer because she _just_ figured out how to use it. She sits on the couch with the bowl of popcorn while Maya fiddles with the little box they have underneath the television. Riley still doesn't really understand how those things work, and Maya never misses a chance to tease her about it.

Her girlfriend pops a reflective circular thing into a pocket that whooshes back into the machine before clambering onto the sofa and cuddling in under the popcorn bowl. Riley watches, confused, as she picks up what looks like some sort of remote, hitting a button and settling back comfortably as their TV whirs to life.

"What are we watching?"

Maya swallows the mouthful of popcorn she's already taken, waving a buttery hand at the screen, "It's a surprise, but you'll like it, I promise."

"It's not some Muggle horror thing is it? I know we have a long weekend but if I don't get some sleep tonight I'll be grumpy on Tuesday."

Maya prods her in the side, "Shhh, it's starting, and no, don't worry, it's a good one."

Riley turns back to the screen, reaching for a handful of popcorn as the now familiar glowy white castle spins across the blue screen while the theme song plays. It's one of those— what were they called again?

"Maya."

"What?"

"Where's this movie from?"

"It's Disney, you know that."

Right, yes, Disney. The animated movies where half the dialogue is song and there's always a happy ending. She likes those ones.

An hour in and she's a hundred percent committed, eyes glued to the screen, barely noticing when Maya gently slides the popcorn bowl away and starts attacking the leftover kernels. Not that she minds, Riley would crack her teeth open trying to bite into those last few stubborn pieces; Maya is made of stronger stuff.

On screen, Rapunzel hits someone on the head with her frying pan and grins as he drops.

"Hey, Maya."

"Hmm, yeah Riles?"

"You have blonde hair."

"God, Riley, I'm so happy you finally realized, we've been best friends since we were eleven, I've been trying so hard to make it as obvious as possible."

Riley rolls her eyes and shoves her girlfriend gently, grabbing at the bowl and putting it safely on the coffee table so the crumbs don't go flying everywhere. "Maya, you have blonde hair, does that mean you're Rapunzel?"

Maya doesn't miss a beat, simply snuggling down into the space that the popcorn bowl used to occupy. "Only if that makes you my Flynn Rider."

Riley smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be whoever you want me to be."

Maya sings something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like, "You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess," but she only shrugs and grins when Riley prods her in confusion.

Maya falls asleep before the movie ends, probably because she's seen it before. Riley only notices because her breathing evens out and she stops fidgeting. It's the scene where Rapunzel gets reunited with her parents, and the music swells into a crescendo right as Riley drops off as well.

The last thing she sees before she falls asleep is Maya's messy golden hair, and she mumbles what might be, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel," before finally letting her eyes drift shut.

 

**✨ ✨ ✨**

Riley wakes up naturally, which is odd because she's usually startled awake at way too early in the morning by her alarm. It takes her a while to remember it's a long weekend and she has Monday off. The thought brings a smile to her face as she reaches up to rub at her eyes, turning to her left in an attempt to stretch.

She's met by a face full of blonde hair and has to take a deep breath to stop herself from sneezing. It's Maya, kneeling next to the couch with a look of absolute confusion on her face. She glances up to see Riley awake and the confusion quickly escalates into panic. Riley frowns, reaching out on instinct as Maya jumps up, her hands going behind her back.

"Peaches? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What? Nothing's wrong, at all, why would anything be wrong? Ha, it's all good, in the hood, everything's fine."

Maya starts to inch out of the room but something small and black falls out of her grip. She dives to the floor in an attempt to rescue it but Riley gets there first, sprawling off the couch in a tangle of blankets. They end up on the ground together, Maya still with one hand behind her back.

"What's up with— oh."

Sitting there in her hand is a ring box. Now, usually, Riley would be delighted to be holding a ring box, especially one that Maya dropped. Circumstances are a little different this time, though, mainly because it's _her_ ring box, as in the one she bought, for Maya, who is currently squirming under her gaze and deliberately not making eye contact.

"Maya."

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you find this?"

"It's a long story."

"We have all day."

Maya stalls for another half a minute but then she relents, "I was going to make you breakfast and then ask you to, you know," she gestures to the ring bow, "I got as far as breakfast and then I summoned the ring from the bedroom because I didn't want to accidentally wake you and I sort of got two? Instead of just the one?"

"What do you mean two?"

Maya fidgets a bit before revealing what she's holding in her other hand, which is another ring box. Riley doesn't recognise this one, which means it's Maya's ring box, which means— oh.

_Oh._

"Well, are you going to do it?"

Maya's head snaps up, "What?"

Riley sighs exaggeratedly, "I mean, I'll do it if you want but I figured since you planned this, you get to ask."

Maya takes forever to catch on but her entire face lights up when she figures out what Riley means. Her lips quirk up in a happy smile as she flips the lip of the box open and holds it up. "Riley Matthews."

"Yes."

"Love of my life."

"Yes."

"The only one who's good enough for me."

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

Riley grins, all unrestrained happiness as she holds her own ring box up, "Only if you'll marry me."

Maya delicately switches the boxes around, taking the ring Riley bought and sliding it onto her ring finger and watching as Riley does the same. "I've wanted to marry you since Fourth Year," she says, and her blue eyes are the brightest that Riley's ever seen them.

"I can't believe it took you five years to ask."

Maya laughs, leaning forward for a kiss. It's nice for two seconds but then they overbalance and Riley ends up on her back, Maya's face an inch from hers, blue eyes wide with shock. Riley reaches up to pull her down, taking a moment to admire the new addition to her ring finger before Maya's lips are on hers again.

Neither of them speak until something in the kitchen starts beeping and Maya groans, sitting up and glaring petulantly in the direction of what seems to be the oven. Riley laughs contentedly at the sight of her, kiss-swollen lips and messy blonde hair, a shiny new ring on her left hand.

She doesn't know what the future will bring, but she does know that Maya will be with her every step of the way. And that's more than enough to keep her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> holy SHIT this took waaaay longer than i thought it would but it's out!!! and im happy!!!! and i really love this verse can you tell. anyway, please talk to me at my [tumblr](taylorswift.co.vu) i am always 100% up for talking about my hp verse i love it so much. happy november!!!
> 
> thanks to katie for being my beta, she wanted to add in "ham sauce beans" because she's a binch but i love her anyway


End file.
